typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Abberrus
Abberrus is the revived clone of a centuries dead, high acting My'Crian. He was made accidentally, when the workers for the Wy'Levesian Ecology Program mistook the burnt and severed corpses of a My'Crian and Wy'Leves as the same individual. Appearance Abberrus is quite lanky, about 340 CM in height and quite light in comparison to the other Wy'Levesians and his coloring is a mix of brownish pink, white, and green. His body is marred by the scars from multiple surgeries, his eyes are nearly completely gone leaving a majority of his eye sockets as blackened holes in his head, and his mandibles lay nearly flush against his neck with his mouth mostly removed and hollow, giving him a sort of raggedy hissing sound as his only verbal vocalization. His head is free of nearly any other defining features, outside of its very slight translucence, and a pair of long 'antennae' which are actually very long tendrils capable of extending, retracting, and quite quick movements. His neck is scarred heavily from several throat reconstructions, and his shoulders display minor surgical stitching on the carapace itself. His body is mostly covered by carapacing, with the chest plates of the carapace being fully translucent; showing a writhing mass of tendrils constantly moving inside his body, with only vague hints of such through the lower carapace due to its almost non-existant translucency. His lower arms have been completely removed at their sockets, from which only three long tendrils dangle from his body on each side. Down his back is a large insectoid shell with mottled black spots and small vented holes along their edges, a divide down the center allowing it to open and display not only large clear membraned wings but a very long scorpion-esc stinger; 120 CM in length with a 23 CM dagger-like point. His arms are compromised of the shoulder plate carapace, from which dozens of tendrils hang down forming pseudo-musculature before sliding into a more gauntlet-esc and slightly malformed carapace, three claw-like tendrils draping out of holes in the end of said carapace. The carapace on his waist is partially broken from the amount of tendrils coming down to form his legs, leaving jagged edges around the openings for them. Said tendrils slide into another piece of malformed carapacing loosely resembling greaves, from which three specially formed rigid tendrils act as hook-like toes out of the forward facing opening. Abilities 'Thought' Manipulation - Abberrus is capable of 'speech' in the form of forced thought projection, literally inserting words in the spaces between thoughts in a persons head, giving him a sort of radio static sounding 'voice'. Despite this he isn't capable of any significant mental manipulation on a non-My'Crian, it is more akin to a one-way broadcast. Minor Pyrokinesis - By manipulating airborne particles in conjuction with his natural ability to produce spores, Abberrus can create airborne friction and with enough particulate an airborne fireball, which can then be manipulated to be thrown. He is unable to form very large fireballs and he cannot catch surfaces on fire however. Telekinesis - Abberrus is however fully capable of mental manipulation of objects, it is not true telekinesis though, as it uses a combination of airborne spores, chemicals and a special wavelength of energy in tandom, with the spores having to accumulate on a surface in order to manipulate it. He is capable of lifting very heavy objects with enough time. Pathogen - Like a majority of other My'Crian individuals, Abberrus' stinger is capable of delivering an incredibly potent pathogen to the body it strikes. When afflicted, the bodies cells will begin to be rapidly converted into My'Crian cells, with organs being repurposed. The end result is either a new My'Crian individual, or a pool of My'Crian biomatter to be reutilized elsewhere. The Pathogen can be slowed or stopped with enough damage to Abberrus himself. Personality Abberrus is for the most part very quiet and cunning, he will not gloat even when he has the upper hand and he doesn't consider any battle won until it is actually over. He is not one to pick unwinnable fights, preffering to manipulate his opposition into favorable positions, only breaking out of this calm demeanor from his mental instability on occasion. He has a majority of his previous memories still intact, due to a heavily perfected DNA cloning process on the W.E.P. projects part, his missing DNA and memories responsible for his mental instabilities.